DR WHO: I, the Tardis and the Big Ben
by galdrastafir777
Summary: A journalist student is invited to travel through time to London in 2153. Dr Who and she will fight against some deep space aliens. In the adventure they will be meeting with some "Series of Unfortunate Events", "Harry Potter", etc. characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated a dreaming girl…**

 **It would be a magic spell**

 **that makes her dreams become true**

 **— Chapter 1 —**  
 **The Call Box**

It was morning on the beginning of spring. I was outdoor in the garden while I was doing my university homework with my laptop, anyway I have not told you about me, I have been studying journalism although I don't like my choice wide enough, but what can I do? I have no alternative and I must finish it. Suddenly, someone showed up, a puzzling man was walking in the street. He was wearing a brown coat and bow tie. He babbled some weird words while he was shaking a kind of odd torch and he was pointing with light everywhere. So he glanced at me a split second and he winked me. He smiled, he greeted me, and he carried on with his walking. That makes me so completely dozy that I got fool. So then I wondered what he wanted to do with. I was very snoopy —I'm going to be journalist, and curiosity is my business—, so I quickly picked up my study stuffs and I put those and my laptop inside my backpack. Then I started following this dude.

When he was one hundred meters far from me, he turned in the corner to change the street. I ran to reach him to the same corner, so I checked him out when I was there and he couldn't look at me. I had enough time to catch how he was going in an old street. I approached him closer stealthy and I snooped in the corner again. I had time to see the man's shoe for a split second. He just turned other corner again. I ran in the old street and I stumbled over a rubbish bag. What the hell is going on! I could fall down the ground, but I got to hold on to the wall. Actually I was lucky to not hurt me. So I pursued him toward the end of street again and I found a small square. But amazingly, in the middle, I turned up a blue wood call box whose sign was written "Police public call box". It was really striking and weird. What the hell was it! I freaked out. But when I figured I could not get surprised anymore, it happened something rather spooky. The police box started making creepy sounds. It seemed an alarm call, and it got vanished like a ghost. I was so scary that I landed on my butt. Nearly it was over my backpack where it was my laptop. What the fuck! I could butcher my computer, luckily it has still worked, but since this moment it has been making some strange sounds like a fucking tin. I needed to wait some minutes to can breath as normal and to can get up. But it happened something that made me recover, I saw a spider that jumped onto my knee. I held my hair and I screamed madly. Suddenly I got up and I ran away from there. Damn it! I stumbled over a crappy rubbish bag again. I left from the old street and I mashed front a bobby.

—What is going on, ma'am! Might anyone have tried to steal or to assault you?— the bobby asked me while he was holding up my shoulders.

—No, no, no… no… the spider, the police box, the spider… I'm saying the police box. What am I saying? The bow tie man and the fluorescent torch, and the police box and the spider—I breathed deeply and I fell down on his arms.

When I woke up, I was dizzy lying on the ground and fanning by the bobby. So a lot of people were crowded around to snoop me and they was mumbling nonsense words such as "This girl lives close to neighbourhood", "Poor girl, what happened her?", "The streets are more and more dangerous…stiff punishment…Oh Holy God!". And a doctor crossed the crowd. He went to hold my wrist and to count my heartbeat. And then he looked at my eyes, my tongue and auscultated my heart.

—It seems you are fine. I think you could suffer springtime fit of hysteria. It is not serious enough.

—What sort of doctor are you! Are you calling me a hysterical girl!

He looked at me with a proud expression and he was touching his cheek with his fingers.

—I do call you hysterical girl, it's obvious…I've been working as doctor for 20 years …—Just at the moment when he was saying this sentence, I smacked him and I stood up full of pride.

—Look at this! You're so mean! I split right now. Get out and leave alone, damn quack!


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter 2 -**  
 _a Weird Guest_

I was very angry when I got home. I went into the garden and afterwards straight into the kitchen. My mother expected to tell me something, but I glared at her. This day I got into the bed soon, I was very tired and I preferred to recover, thus I was able to think that current events had been only bad dreams or I had imagined it. On this night I fell asleep deeply and I was fading into a frightful nightmare about the police box, the bow tie man and massive spiders. I don't know what it can be worse. Until wee hours of the morning, suddenly it heard such a familiar dreadful noise that it made me wake up. Oh my god! It was the creepy alarm call that I had been listening during vanishing. I was afraid of being still in a nightmare, so I opened my eyes little by little. And then I could look how the police box was materializing gradually. It was so scary that my voice staid awfully silent. My crazy eyes jumped straight on the police box while I was staring to it, and my hands gripped my pillow strongly. If it were a kitty, I would strangle it caused for the strength.

Suddenly the door was opened and from the inside the bow tie man went out smiling. Might he have been a sort of weirdo or psycho? I jumped backward and then I sheltered my head with my arms, I squatted down to protect me and I used my pillow like a shield. So he started to talk and he said:

-Hey, hey, shshshshshsh, you're in danger. Why are you sleeping so peaceful! Do you know what happens at home! If you knew it, of course, you woudn't be sleeping foolishly quiet! What time is it? Could I forget teatime? No, no, no… Dress right now. We have to leave together. Have you ever seen the beautiful clock that is on the bedside table?

-Are you a sort of mad? Sir, will you hurt me?- I babbled.

-Hello! How do you do! I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you!- So he started to spin around in all directions, he was on edge pointing everything with his amazing torch-Come on! Dress up! You should come inside the Tardis! Have you ever seen through your window? I can see a delightful landscape. Perhaps, I'd be here for some days.

-Maybe, do you suggest I'm fit of hysteria as the damn quack I met tomorrow?

-Not at all, if you desire to enter inside the Tardis for a while, you might shed light on it. Oh! These cookies, which you have on your bedside table, seem really delicious. I'm going to taste it. Are these sweet or salted?

-These are sweet… Inside the Tardis?

-Yes, of course, inside the Tardis, the blue police box. Come in and let me know. Oh, these cookies are really amazing. I will take some of them for the journey. Who baked it?

-My mother did. Here we go! I like seeing what I can find inside the blue box. I hope it were not full of spiders. I hate spiders.

-Spiders? Where? Yum yum… oh these are really delicious…

-OK, I don't care, I go inside, Doctor-while I got out of bed, I reached the box and opened the doors. So I went inside-Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It's enormous! How can all of these things fit in a box like this? Oh my God!

-Yes, these can. It's really incredible. It's as amazing as taste of these cookies. If you want, we'll go on a journey. It's my ship! Do you think it's so pretty?

-It's awesome! I have no words… and do you tell me it's a ship? Spaceship? Where can we travel?

-It's not right question, it's not only where. It is also when.

-When?

-The Tardis is not only a spaceship, it's also a time machine. You know? If you wanted to see the foundation of Rome, or for example, the sun vanishing… you wanted to see the dinosaurs, to visit Shakespeare or to drink a dainty wine with Dante Alighieri…, you could do whenever and whatever with the Tardis.

-Now I'm sure. You're a sort of mad!

-I speak seriously, if you wished other choice, you could also fly either to Andromeda, to Pleiades, to Horsehead Nebula, or to Crab Nebula… or for example, either to distant planets with other civilizations or other galaxies, too.

-Really? I think you're crazy as a bat, and you try to kid me. I don't believe in fairy tales, Doctor.

-Follow me, I'll show you.

-Follow you? … Where?

-Inside the Tardis, of course… Where the hell did you think?

-Um, ok, surprise me… if you can. But you should be carefully not to touch me. I'm an expert taekwondo fighter, if I saw anything weird, I'll kick your ass. Ok?

-Hehehe… Come in the Tardis right now!

The Doctor and I went inside this strange police box that was larger inside than outside. It could look like a huge steampunk room. Could anyone imagine this crappy antediluvian objects could work to go on travel through time and space? Oh Jesus! Someone would have to be childlike to believe it. The Doctor held some hand gears that were close to a writing machine. It looked like Second War World junk. And also close to black and white television. It was not like a spaceship, but it was like vintage flea market. So he looked at me cunningly. He smiled and he screamed " Allons–y". What the hell! This guy spoke in French, if he had known I would actually have loathed as France and Frenchmen … as spiders. Holy crap! They make me angry for their fat cheeses, the shape of their stupid mouth while they are talking, their cocky pose, their fucking duck pâté… Can anybody bear them? Besides, I guess they can actually endure each other. I hoped this guy would not be a Frenchman, although I figured he was like an English dandy for his accent.

-Hehehe… Hold on handrail. It will be a bumpy journey.

-I think you're overdramatic guy!-Suddenly everything started to shake and almost I embedded myself on the ground, and then I felt dizzy. Damn junk! The Doctor was kidding me. Could anybody believe this junk might do either of these charming things?

I held on handrail hardly. I could see a crystal column with a sort of light ball inside which was moving up and down over and over. The Doctor told me "It is the Tardis' heart. It's amazing, you know?". Could anybody bear the weird loud sounds of Tardis? However, this guy liked it! I'm in some bloody trouble with this loony fellow. Suddenly the time machine stopped moving.

-Hehehehe… we have arrived at the first destination, get ready and breath deeply. You shall not be able to speak.

-Where have we gone?

-Open the door and see.

Just at the moment when I opened it, it felt the ecstasy. I had no words to be able to explain what I felt. Since people were kid and while they were growing up, they have believed that they have seen everything and they can't have amazed for anything new. But nobody could be indifferent with this sort of experience and a university journalism student like me even less. Something like it only could enjoy few humans, and at this moment I was a privileged girl. Oh my God! These memories make me cry over and over every time when I remember it. A massive blue surface full of clouds was reached front myself. A huge sphere lost in deep space. Our home. Planet Earth. A sweet smile drew in my lips while a tear ran down my cheek.

-No…no…no… I have no words. It's wonderful. Oh my God! It's the Earth. This is the Planet Earth. Damn it! It is the most beautiful than I've never seen before, and it seems so real.

-Oh my God! Only so real?! Look! I'm not kidding you! Anyway, when we travel through time… you'll realize I haven't overdone.

\- So, do you travel through time and space? How is it possible?

-Yes, exactly, I do. I'm the last Time Lord. I was born in Gallifrey Planet and I've lived on since Time War. I've been travelling wherever and whenever to solve time problems. And I'm really lonely because I'm the last. I don't like travelling alone and I always take on some travel partner. Anyone, who comes with me, will live many adventures and amazing experiences. Hehehe.

-Are you asking me if I'd like to follow you?

-Only if you want.

-Really! Are you talking seriously?

-Maybe…, you get it-He smiled and he looked at my eyes.

-Yes, I want! But I must let my family know. What could they think if I missed and I didn't advise them?

-Don't worry. The Tardis is a Time Machine, so we can go whenever and wherever, it's possible to get home just on time when we'd leave and before your parents would get up. They won't notice your absence. You know? It's so amazing!

-Really? OK, yes, I want right now! Where do we travel at first?

-Where not! Quite the opposite, we should go to London in 2153, the government called me and they told me they are in some trouble. I'm the only soul who can fix it.

-To London! I love London! I dream of living there. Anyway, how can we breath with open doors? Aren't we in deep space?

-Yes, we are, but the Tardis has an electromagnetic shield that protects us against ultraviolet rays, subatomic particles and whatever with hazard radiation. It also creates an oxygen zone. Are you surprised?

-Yes, I am. You make me amaze. It's hard to believe what you have told me. Oh, OK… so when will we go to London?

-Right now, hold you strong… Here we go! Allons–y!


	3. Chapter 3

**—Chapter 3—**  
 _Steampunk London_

The Doctor closed the door and went to the console. So he started to move hang gears and to push buttons in the prehistoric console. A lot of junks had been crunching and roaring, and teacup flew to my shoulder and it broke up, an alarm clock broke away from the console and it flew over us. I was falling down on the ground over and over. The Tardis was spinning and shaking at every moment. The Doctor told me "don't worry, everything are under control", "The Tardis has self personality, and while he is travelling, he expresses his feelings" and "His journeys are rather shaken. It's pretty… you know?". I was smiling with scare face and thinking the journey could shatter the Tardis. It sounded so weird. The Doctor spoke to me about the Tardis as it would be a human or a living being.

—Doctor! Doctor! Can a wood call box withstand a journey like this? Won't it burst?

—The Tardis is made with indestructible materials. The box is only a way to hide away. You have no reason to worry.

—And, what would it happen if we crashed into a meteorite? Or worse, if we crossed through the ionosphere? Would it melt the Tardis?

—The console is programmed to figure out the best destination as deep space as timeline, as well as he has got all kinds of warning devices. Anyway if he failed, think he's made with indestructible materials, then any danger wouldn't damage him. Please, if you don't care, you could hold this hand gear and you'd count backward from ten to zero and later you'd turn on it, may you?

—Yes Doctor, I may, but I'm afraid to mistake.

—You won't mistake. Come on, right now.

—OK, OK… ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… Here we go!

—No…no…no… I told you backward!

Suddenly, it was a shake and later a loud bell noise and such a brutal crash that I threw over a chair and I crashed with the wall. So then, I would lie to everyone if I didn't admit that it actually hurt me very much. The Doctor ran to the door and he opened it.

—Oh my God! You have just damaged the Big Ben.

—You're kidding me!

—I'm not, come to the door and check it out.

—No, no, no… Don't say that, 'cause I'd be anxiety attack.

—Come on!

—Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God—I glazed at Big Ben's clock while I was shaken up.

—Would you like to breakfast before visiting the Prime Minister? You may get hungry. Anyway, your T–shirt is really amazing! Whose is the picture?

—Um! Oh? Ah! What are you asking me?

—Which picture is on your T–shirt? It's cool!

—Um? Oh! Yes… It is a Castiel's picture portrayed by Misha Collins, an angel in Supernatural TV Show.

—Um! I hope that he wouldn't be a Weeping Angel! They're very dangerous. And listen, they can kill you.

—Weeping Angels? Castiel is an angel like…—All at once the Doctor interrupted me.

—Pardon! I ought to remember saying something! We have to land right now or we'll be too late. We can go to a coffee shop down where are some toothsome donuts and huge white coffee with a lot of cream. Sure they may like you!

—Donuts…—The Doctor was looking at me and grinning from ear to ear.—Um… Oh, Yes! Donuts! OK, let's go.

The Tardis was dropping close to Westminster Abbey slowly and it landed on the grass. People was very tense in the streets, we could hear police and fire brigade alarms caused by shaking to Big Ben. When I left the Tardis, I don't know why, but I couldn't imagine that I'd find London as different as I had known some years ago. Just in this moment, I didn't think we travelled through time to 2153, so then I guessed London looked like my time. Anyway I was newbie to travels through time. Regardless, how many people has ever travelled through time? So I must get used to.

The skyline was rather busy, full of flying transports like aircars. It also was many airships like iron zeppelins. Anybody can see some cars that were gliding an inch over the street surface. People were wearing odd clothes like Star Trek uniforms, but smarter and more British. They were also wearing a sort of dark electronic eyeglass. I'd been science fiction geek. However, I really freaked out. The most amazing was to find many humanoids like aliens from outer space in London. I could figure that it was not so strange in far planets or other galaxies. But, in London! I ever believed that we could only meet aliens in furthest galaxies. The street was crowding by dreadful pets close to their owners. It looked like a chapter of Star Trek: the Next Generation. Could I meet a Klingon with his pet in a promenade? Did I have to give a Vulcan greeting? If Sheldon Cooper had been here, he would become crazy. Anyway, there was many things that could amaze whoever facing that situation. For example, the City still looked like as London's vintage appearance as I had known. Only with little changes. In any case, it was the authentic London. The only weird thing, which we could find, was some holograms projected on different walls. Whoever could watch adverts, TV series, TV news and game shows. Oh my God! I amazed when I looked a repeat of "How I met your mother" on a holographic screen. The spot said: "these are classics that should never be forgotten". Was it so important for our forebears? But I freaked out when we passed beside a store to rent witch broomsticks. I could read on the billboard: "Harry Potter's Playing Game". On other side, we could see an arcade with holographic virtual reality games where children played with Hogwarts' cyber–spells. I read on a billboard: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a cyber summer school". During my childhood I had imagined those with books, but they would live it like a videogame. Whoever could also find a SIMS–2100 and "Tron the New Experience" 3D–simulator inside the same arcade. This age is a gamer paradise. Oh my God! I want to live here! So then we arrived at a really creepy coffee shop inspired by Lemmy Snickets' books. It could make me crazy!

—Doctor, how do you know I could like this place?

—I've been visiting it for years. They serve the best coffee and donuts of whole London in 2153. Is it cool?

—Yes, It's. But, should it be a coffee shop inspired by "A Series of Unfortunate Events"?

—Oh yes, I should. The Klaus, Violet and Sunny Baudelaire's story? I had travelled with them to Mart some years ago. In fact, an Olaf Count's ancestor kidnaped Sunny's daughter and we had to rescue her. The damn count joined with Daleks. Is it possible to be so mean!

—Are you telling me that they are authentic? Did they truly exist? Sometimes, it's too hard to believe your stories.

—I'm not kidding you! It's true! Lemmy Snickets made us know Baudelaire's tragedy. In 2153 people have considered him one of best writer as Shakespeare, Dante, Mark Twain, Borges, Cervantes, Walt Whitman… People of past century were inspired by Baudelaire's story. Come on, surely you like their coffees and their donuts.

Next we went in. The scenery was really amazing and crazy. It looked like a place of 19th century and like the theatre where characters played The Marvellous Marriage, but the coffee shop has some old woodworm tables and chairs, instead of having seats in the ground like a real theatre. It also has many corners decorated in Snickets's books. For example: a submarine, Lumbermill, Caligari Carnival and Heimlich Hospital. Waiters were characters of book. The Doctor tells me every waiter was a bioandroid designed like character's appearance. We sat near to stage and bioandroid Sunny approached us.

—Tah! Mah!—Translation by the Tardis {Good morning ma'am and sir. May I offer anything delicious to you?}

—Look at this! It's amazing! I can understand Sunny. How is it possible?

—The Tardis has a simultaneous translator with a thousand millions of languages. He also speaks baby language. Hehehe

—Baby language! How can we understand her if we're further than the Tardis?

—Yes, he can… Baby, horse, frog or kangaroo language… You would amaze how many languages he can recognize. We're far away. But we, the Time Lords, were joined to own Tardis that links to us by the console and the software. So these can make easier to travel through time and space. Hehehe… By the way, please mayst thou help me, waitress? Wouldst thou be so kind as to serve us white coffee and donuts for my partner and me? Thank'st thou very much.

—Gagah! Tah!—{Yes, I would, sir. It is my pleasure to serve thee. May ye expect a little time whilst I prepare? Thank you to trust us}

In the scenery the Marvellous Marriage was played. There stayed Justice Strauss, Violet and Olaf Count's bioandroids. On the right was Carmelita Spats who was dressing up a fairy costume. While she was skating with roller skate on the arena and she also was dropping customer's drinks with her magic wand, she said: "I'm amazing fairy who charms pretty elves of the wood". Briskly she was close to us, the Doctor held up our coffee cups and our donuts quick on the draw. So he could avoid a Carmelita's slap that went straight on our breakfast. The Doctor said: "Here you can have much fun. In any coffee shop you could enjoy this sort of treatment". Suddenly Hook–Handed man hopped over a table and he crashed into it. He shattered the table. And on the left was Vice Principal Nero who started to play the violin. Over there the journalist for the Daily Punctilio arrived to take a photo and she said: "…wait until the readers of The Daily Punctilio see that!".

Truly I thought the breakfast of this coffee shop was not so bad, but it made me rather tense to avoid flying plats and tee spoons all the time. The Doctor liked it, but I thought it was too frenzied for me. So when I could take the last sip of my white coffee, an electronic voice showed up behind the safety curtain and we could hear "exterminate, exterminate, Doctooorrrrr, exterminate, exterminate…".

—Doctor, what's going on?

—Hehehe… I guess we start to work right now before we meet the Prime Minister. One of our enemies is here.

Suddenly a ray showed up through the curtain and it hit Count Olaf. It lets him see his bones as x–ray photography, electroshocked spiky hair, and their gritted teeth while he was waving their arms and their legs up and down. He smelt like sulphur because the ray burned him. Bioandroids and costumers was running everywhere with waving arms up and down like a pinball and their crashed and fell down non–stop over and over.

—Doctoooorrr, give up, surrender under the powerful dalek army.

—Hehehe, I come ready to don't give up.

The Doctor got a metallic hand out of his pocket—Later he explained me it was a Cyberman's hand, an android made by human bodies, it seems spooky enough—, so he threw it to the dalek and it hit his head. He started to throw a fit, to smoke, to scream and to spark. Dying and slowing up he said: "Doctoor, Doctooor, Doctooooor, D…d…dooooooct…tooooorrrrrr, pump". Dalek's metallic head opened and a sort of slimy one–eye octopus appeared. He went on to say same sentences. It seemed that he died.

—This work is done. It's time to visit the Prime Minister in 10th Downing Street.

—Oh! Oh! Do we go to Downing Street as influential people? It's amazing!

—Hehehe. Get used to do it! Perhaps one day we would visit the Queen of United Kingdom, Elizabeth IV. I had met Queen Victoria some time ago in either of my time travels. We had been good friends.

—Have you? Victoria Queen? The Queen of 19th century?

—Yes, herself. She is really charming. Come on! We could be late teatime!


	4. Chapter 4

**—Chapter 4—**  
 _Downing Street_

Finally, we got Prime Minister's home. The Doctor identified himself to the policeman and he noticed to Prime Minister. He made us wait ten minutes, but quickly the own secretary, the Home Office, the chief of Scotland Yard and she went out to welcome us. They took us indoor, and later, to smart hall where the butler served us tea. The chief of Scotland Yard gazed at the Doctor while he was stirring his tea, so he told him:

—Doctor, it's a pleasure to may rely on you again to solve the State issue. The alien force is threatening stability and safety of Kingdom again. You are our best bet to make a solution.

—Yes, we met one of them in the coffee shop of A Series of Unfortunate Events. A dalek wanted to welcome us.

—Cursed Daleks —the Home Office said— Lately they are an infestation. We don't know how they could enter to our planet. Luckily we could control them with neutralisers that you have given us. These have been really useful.

—Gentlemen —The Prime Minister said— it's very important that we focus in the issue of meeting. Mr Johnson, may you be kind to explain the last report of our security agents to Doctor, please?

—Yes, Prime Minister, I may —The Home Office, Mr Johnson took out a folder full of documents—This report was made by our agents until we found alien activity. In the beginning, we have found some dalek activity that made us problems in the city. But two weeks ago, our agents picked up a communication between Daleks and Cybermen. It seems he made an alliance between Daleks, Sontarans and Cybermen… your nemesis. They realized that they are not able to kill you, except they join themselves. For this reason, they decided to join us to trap you. They know that you are close to Planet Earth and Humankind. So they are preparing a mortal weapon to destroy the planet. So they think you could be vulnerable. But the true objective is you. They want to use us like bait. Our analysers have concluded with our investigation that the first place to attack would be London. For this reason we called you. Doctor, the Earth Planet is in danger again and only you can help us against malice of aliens.

—So interesting… so interesting. Anyway, Prime Minister, the tea which butler served us is very delicious.

—Thank you very much, Doctor. What do you think about?

—It's not the first time that Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans join themselves to kill me and to destroy the Planet Earth. They are so dogged that it makes me amaze. Please, may I take any cookie?

—Yes, you may, of course. What do you think what we must do?

—I think I have to go to National Security firstly and to check everything with computers, so perhaps we can detect where is coming the attack.

—Mr McGonigal —the Prime Minister said to the Chief of Scotland Yard— may you be so kind to take the Doctor and to help whatever?

—Yes, I may. It is a big honour.

—Gentlemen, this issue is so crucial for the future of the Planet Earth. I realize you are aware of dimension and depth of it. Please, it's very important that you spare no resources. I accept all responsibility. Excuse me. I have other state issues that I must pay attention. I realize that you know your obligations. I desire that you have a good day, and please keep us in touch and inform me of every relevant event. Gentlemen.

—Prime Minister, Doctor, Chief of Scotland Yard, ma'am… it was a pleasure.

—Prime Minister and Home Office, a pleasure. Please Doctor and ma'am, may you be so kind to take me?

—Prime Minister, Home Office… you don't worry. I know how to fix this crisis. Heheheh.

—We hope that of you, Doctor, for Holy God, for United Kingdom and the Queen. We hope that of yours.

—You're welcome... hehehehe. Here we go. We shouldn't waste time.

When we was outdoor of Prime Minister's home, the Doctor approached close to me, he smiled and whispered me:

—I need you that you make me a favour, if you may go to the Tardis and you may give a cubic box, which is in the console, back to me. I'd need it. May you make me this favour?

—Of course, I may, Doctor —I answered— and how can I meet afterward?

—Don't worry for that —the Doctor said to the Chief of Scotland Yard— I beg if you may make me a favour. When we arrive to the destination, may you carry my partner to Westminster? I need such an important tool. It's in Tardis.

—Yes, I may, Doctor. I take your partner and we are going to go back to National Security soon.

—Right, hehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**—Chapter 5—**  
 _Orange Humpty Dumpties_

When we arrived at the National Security, the Doctor let us go to the Tardis. This day the London was in a traffic jam. It was impossible to drive fast. The more amazing was able to fly with aircars. The sky was really crowded. I held my chin on my hand and I gazed through the window while I was trapping my fingers on the door. I fell asleep because yesterday the Doctor made me follow during wee hours of the morning. So I couldn't sleep enough. I took a nap for some minutes. When I was falling into a deep sleep, suddenly I woke up because I heard a blast. I opened my eyes and I could see buildings in flames. While the chief of Scotland Yard was trying to avoid all fires, the car skidded over and over. He screamed: "Hold hardly and recover! Someone is attacking us!". I turned pale and I huddled up behind the seat. Suddenly I heard another blast again in the back of car, I turned my face and I could see a hovercraft with shape of a ship that was approaching us. On the prow it was a troll humanoid with a head like an old potato or a Humpty Dumpty —The egg–man of Alice through the Looking–Glass—, but his head was orange colour and he was wearing a space suit. The freak hit a stick on his hand over and over while he was screaming: "Sontaran! Sontaran! Sontaran!…". A machine gun made the car engine go off. It spun around and fell with a cloud of smoke. The car was close to the ground and I noticed that the chief of Scotland Yard was knock–out. I thought I was absolutely lost. I tried to jump over the front seat and finally I got it. I tried to manoeuver the car, but I only got to raise the car front to not crash us. It bounced on the ground again and again while the wheels were burning. Finally it stopped for the friction. I hurt my bones and all my body. It was a trouble to leave the car. I looked around and I saw all buildings were in flames. I started out by running. Then I heard loud noise backwards and I turned my face and I saw the hovercraft that was approaching me. I felt lost. Oh my God! At the moment when I thought I would die, I saw an arcade with the Harry Potter's logo that I could read: "renting flying witch broomsticks". I reached, and behind the shop window I saw an amazing broomstick that I could read: "FIRE–ARROW: Play to be Harry Potter, only for 14 years older ". It was the last chance to survive. I picked a stone up and I threw it at the window to break it. I took the Fire–Arrow and I got on. I pushed a button, and I slammed on the pedal. The broomstick flew so giddily fast that it was looping bumpy and twirly. It also smoked and sparkled. It was really a madness to control it. Suddenly I heard the shots of the hovercraft. I try to bring under control the Fire–Arrow and finally I got. So I could dodge shots and bursts. The air pressure misshaped my face. I could not breath. My ears were beeping. My hair and my clothes were flapping fiercely. Quickly I was outside of London, so I went toward England landscapes.

I stop to tell just in this part of the story, so I can tell you what happened to the Doctor at the same time. I notify like he told me. By the time the Doctor had arrived at the National Security, some workers had taken him to the control room. Each computers and each agent had been working hard to find out what aliens had been attacking. The National Security was a dome placed on the penthouse of a skyscraper. It was one of the most huge buildings of the city. It was made with an iron structure of shaped triangles that supported tinted glasses. Over some centimetres of the dome surface, some machines projected several big holograms with important information about the worldwide facts. A super spherical hologram floated in the centre of the dome, it was made by many holograms with information, which the National Security executive and the staff were working with. In the ground these were many tables with computers, holographic boards and other tools. In the centre of the room it was a 3D hologram, it let the staff see details of some part of World like a sculpture.

It was able to be many satellites around the Planet Earth and many deep space telescopes that caught 3d images with the 3d technology —Hypervision2100 or 3dHV2100—. Those sorts of cameras didn't work like we knew in present day. Those caught photons on a CMOS photosensitive surface that transforms the pictures in BMP or JPG format. The 3dHV2100 technology sent waves of high energy like a sonar. These waves bounced off atoms where the camera was focusing. Details and resonances of exited atoms were interpreted in diverse ways, for example in chromatographic way, so it's possible to know the chemical composition of every element. The computer analysed the light spectrum that goes through atoms. This system let us see the ultraviolet and infrared colours as well. Because it didn't need natural or artificial light, it could ask to the computer to interpret as a place with sunlight. The wave system also worked as a sonar, so it could detect the distance between the camera and the focused atom. It let the computer record structural, chemical, energetic and chromatic details. These could be projected on a holographic screen of 3D–Lightoom2100 or 3DLR2100 technology. It was able to send laser ray that analysed atomic structures and chemical compounds of air chromatographicly. The laser detected nuclear resonances and it excited them to project photons of the discontinuous light. It made particles of dust, steam and gas become in screen pixels. Everything had been science fiction in 21st century.

The Doctor was closed to the most important scientists and soldiers of United Kingdom. They informed him about all gathered details of communication between Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans. Some cyberlinguists helped by the HCP–UK2200 super–computer tried to interpret coded messages of the enemy. They got to decode a message, but it only was able to find out goals of aliens.

—Doctor —the chief of cyberlinguists said—These are enemy's signals that we could detect, but at the moment it wasn't able to decode. Currently we are using the Hiddenspelling–A315 protocol.

—No! Of course! How do you think to analyse it with an ancient protocol of Alpha¬–Centaur system? We're fighting against Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans. It needs using Surflow5237–Alpha–Omega–R35235 at least.

—We don't know this protocol, Doctor. We have never heard about it. May you help us to decode it?

—Of course, but we have a problem with your ancient computer. It isn't able to use decoding software. I need to improve it if you let me do it.

—You do, but our computer is one of the best of the Planet Earth.

—I don't doubt it, but it isn't enough for the enemy who we are fighting. I need to get in touch with my partner. She ought to take the Tardis here. We need time technology. We speak about enemies of Time War, gentlemen.

—Where is your partner?

—May you get in touch with the chief of Scotland Yard's vehicle? He is taking my partner to the Tardis.

The main 3d hologram was activated to communicate with the chief of Scotland Yard. But the Doctor didn't know that I was flying over London and I was pursued by the Sontarans' hovercraft, they wanted to shatter me, full of proud, yells and rude attitude. The Doctor told me after when he had tried to get in touch, at the beginning, they could only detect interferences. The chief of Scotland Yard's car signal had been broken, but they could still detect a distortion of the communication target. The Doctor asked if they let him use the computer and quickly he had detected a 3d camera that had resisted and that could still broadcast. The chief of Scotland Yard had been trapped beneath some metallic pieces of the crashed vehicle, but he could wake up. The Doctor had talked to him worriedly. Really, it had been a dangerous situation.

—Sir, can you talk? —Doctor asked him.

—Yes, Doctor, I can. My whole body has hurt and I go mad of pain.

—May you tell us what was going on? —He spoke loudly. His face was deadly pale with dizzy glance. Doctor confessed that he had been worried that I couldn't be alive.

—We were attacked by a Sontaran hovercraft.—the chief of Scotland Yard babbled—the whole neighbour has absolutely been annihilated. We had been trying to dodge Sontaran's attacks, but unlucky they caught us.

—Do you know anything about my partner? Where is she?

—I knocked out when my vehicle was shot. When I perked up, I didn't find her in and I didn't see any blood on the seats. Perhaps, she would have escaped or she would have been caught by the Sontarans. Doctor.

The Doctor's glance was terrified and hopeless. He felt guilty and he was nonstop remembering all friends who he had been hurt for his faults and his selfish feeling to be taken. He was remembering the lost of Rose Tyler in other dimension, Amy Pond and her husband Rory, Clara Oswald, etc. A lot of tragedies caused by himself. He frightened to screw up again. So he had an idea and he smirked. He had a hunch that I had still been alive. Anyway he had to find out where I was. He got his sonic torch and he started working with the control panel of central computer.

—What are you doing! Doctor! —The scientists said.

—Come on, come on, come on! I know yet how to find my partner. I need your helping. Give me a hairpin—A scientist girl took off one to give him— So, I need your monocle, gentleman. I need your calculator, boy. And this lollypop, madam. It looks like really delicious. This tablet will be perfect to change the hardware structure.

The doctor started working and pulling wires like someone pulls hair out. The scientists were looking absolutely horrified. Sometimes the doctor shot a light ray from his sonic torch to the wires of the control panel. Then he started putting their junks joined to the calculator and the tablet. While he had been doing that, he said: "Come on, come on, come on. This lollypop is really delicious. I must take either of them in my journey. Please, give me this cane. I need it to use like a lever". Just when he finished, the computer started broadcasting holograms madly with a lot of split pictures of several objects per second. All looked like a discotheque or a psychedelic hall.

—Doctor—A scientist said—Are you sure what you did? It makes the computer go mad.

—Hehehehe. Look. Absolutely the computer doesn't go mad.

—So, what's going on?

—It is checking all cameras and security system of all UK. It will find out her soon.

Suddenly it appeared an image of me on the 3d hologram screen. I had been flying over Stonehenge with the magic broomstick. On the other screen anybody were able to watch a sontaran hovercraft. They were yelling: "Sontaran! Sontaran! Sontaran! Sontaran! Sontaran!".

—Doctor… I can't believe that, it's so weird—a scientist said—Has she been flying away with a Harry Potter's broomstick?

—Hehehe, it looks like… Come on, come on, come on… I have to go fast to catch the Tardis. I need it to rescue her. Look gentlemen. I lend this wiring diagram. Please, assemble the control panel like this. When I back, we'll be able to plug in to Tardis and we'll be able to decode the enemy's broadcast. Look, I need someone takes me to Westminster right now. May anybody?

—I may, Doctor—A soldier volunteered and took him by car.

I continue to tell my part of story again: I was overflying a place that seems like a megalithic zone. I guessed it could be Stonehenge. The Sontarans was chasing me and they were even shooting to me by the dozen, and I was avoiding willy–nilly. I figured it was a show of summer fireworks. It could sound weird and ironical, but I think it's so strange when own mind rambles in these situations on the edge. I had believed the fear could shock me, but I didn't be giving up and resisting there. Then when I swore I had all under control, I lowered my guard. So they caught the raffia strands of the broomstick and I started landing little by little. The smoke that was flowing of strands was awfully dark and luckily it shaded me. Sontarans couldn't spot where I just was. Far away a place that looked like a castle was sighted and surrounded by a wheat field. It seemed that it was harvested recently. There were a lot of straw bales. These could save my neck and avoiding a certain dead. I hard clung to the broomstick handle and I tried to set off to a straw bale.

Johnny Smith —a very old English shepherd— had been carrying their cattle through some beautiful green bloom fields. Before of a long hard journey he had decided to rest in the shadow of a lovely millenarian oak. It had grown up in the middle of a large field full of delicious grass and it had been surrounded by a lot of cute sheep. They had been chewing. Bees and butterflies had been flitting over Johnny's nose. He had sighed full of pleasure. He had been a man of letters. He had known the Latin very well because when he had been young, he would have been a pastor. But finally he had better preferred to be a shepherd. So he had changed his trade. Then he had removed an enormous Virgil Georgics book outward his bundle. He had started to read aloud an exquisite bucolic poem about nymphs and satyrs in a nice landscape. Johnny could often have reminisced in these sorts of situations thanks to the magic of classic poetry. He could have travel with imagination in this kind landscape. By the time he started to yell passionate, he could look a light tail chased by dark smoke. It was landing straight to the wheat field. Their eyes pointed toward the tail while sheep kept eating grass deeply moony. Johnny wondered to himself what was going on. Perhaps it could be a UFO or the Chupacabra's arrival. So he realised their cattle could be in dangerous. He was really frightened. If they were dreadful out–space aliens, they would wolf all of their sheep. He thought it was creepy. Damn Chupacabra!

Finally the fireball impacted on a straw bale. The explosion was really violent and the straw blew up and after it was fallen on the ground little by little. Johnny approached to terrible slimy tuberous aliens who would like to kill to their cattle. But he freaked out when he didn't find any alien, but he found me unconsciously on the ground. He noticed it was not a monster what it had fallen down from the sky, but it looked like a young girl —Perhaps is she a heaven angel? — He thought, but if she had been an angel, he would only know little stuff about it. He remembered studying about angels in the theological college. He realised he was close to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew really it was a summer camp. However maybe teachers knew about this issue of angels. Fake magic, but magic in any case. He thought: "they must know about this stuff". So he decided to take me over there.

I continue telling the part of the Doctor's story and I tell you as he told me. By the time he was flying with the Tardis over Stonehenge and trying to find me everywhere. Then far away he saw something looked like an air vehicle. He focused cameras and could find out this was a hovercraft driven by sontarans. Finally he found them and it must be I would be near. He turned his trajectory to intercept the flying machine. Doctor placed in front of them and opened the door to talk to.

—Hello sontarans, I guess you have got something of mine, or in other hand, a person who is very important to me. It would be good for everybody you give her back right now.  
—Doctor! —the sontaran captain answered, he was on the hovercraft prow— we're seeking you. Are you ready for the last fight and to die in battle? I'll be a big honour to fight to the end. The person who you are looking for had been caught and she had smashed close to Hogwarts Castle. This is impossible she could survive and right now you're gonna die.

—No, no, no, no… no fight and no violence. Doctor never says fight, and doesn't use weapons, kills nobody… No weapon, please.

—Sontarans are a warrior folk. We don't wanna waste our time with idle chatters. Pick your weapon up and fight right now. We're gonna conquest and put down the Earth Planet.

—No, no, no, no… no violence.

—Arggg! Urgg! Ready to fight! I'm gonna hang you with my shoelace. We hunger for victory. Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…—they were yelling while he hitting sticks on their hands.

—I come to say you should surrender. You know I'm the Doctor and it isn't the first time you were defeated by me.

—A sontaran never give up. It would be worth dying before and going to Walhalla, never living as a coward. We're warriors and fight until the victory. Sontarans, sontarans, sontarans, sontarans…

—Well, I'm a peaceful man and against the violence. I'm so sorry. But I should do that.

The Doctor picked his sonic torch up from his pocket and sent a light ray to the hovercraft control table. Quickly it started flying very fast and the sontarans dropped head over heels downward the ground while the machine kept flying far away to the horizon. The Doctor thought, "really, they must be such asshole people. I have to find my partner right now".


End file.
